


A Walk in the Park

by Rose_of_Pollux



Series: Inktober for Writers 2017 [11]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, light slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: In which Napoleon and Illya spend their day off in Central Park.





	A Walk in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt 11 of Inktober for Writers: Seasons

Any day when Illya could finally wear his turtleneck was a day he considered good weather. Needless to say, he was much more inclined to suggest an outing in Central Park than Napoleon was. Of course, Napoleon always ended up going anyway, in spite of however much he complained about it.

And he did complain as they took Baba Yaga (all cozy in a kitty-sized sweater that Napoleon’s mother had knitted for her) to the park.

“You know, Napoleon, perhaps if you wore pure wool sweaters like Baba Yaga and I do, you would find this weather as pleasant as we do,” Illya said, as Baba Yaga leaped around, pouncing on falling leaves. “Instead, you wear those fashionable ‘sweaters’ that do nothing to keep you warm.”

“I have to look good.”

“And you do. But you are also cold!”

“Well… Yes,” Napoleon admitted. “But how does that French saying go? _Faut souffrir pour être belle_.”

“‘One must suffer to be beautiful,’” Illya translated. “Very well, then, Napoleon—suffer and be beautiful.”

“…Wow, can you get any more blunt, Tovarisch?” Napoleon mused.

“What do you want me to tell you, Napoleon? That you can find a way to defy the laws of thermodynamics?”

Napoleon gave Illya a long look.

“I can’t tell if I’m complete missing here, or if you’re trying to tease me,” he said, after a moment.

Illya merely smirked.

“Ah, I see, you’re trying to tease me,” Napoleon realized. “So, what do I have to do to get a soft arm around me, huh?” 

“That hot cocoa you brought along in that thermos would do, for starters,” Illya replied, without missing a beat.

“…You saw that?”

“When it comes to food and drink, I do not miss a thing,” Illya smirked. “Did you really think I wouldn’t notice?” 

“…What was I thinking?” Napoleon mused, getting out the thermos of cocoa. He poured some into the lid-turned-cup of the thermos. Illya reached to take it, but Napoleon pulled it away just out of reach. “Hold it…”

“Now who is teasing?” Illya asked.

“Wait just a second,” Napoleon said. “Did you know that the Aztecs used to use cocoa as a way to propose marriage?”

“…I was under the impression that we had a common-law marriage after all this time,” Illya said. He snapped his fingers impatiently.

Napoleon rolled his eyes and handed over the cocoa.

“I guess it’s true what they say… romance really is dead,” he said, giving a melodramatic sigh.

Illya rolled his eyes now and drew his free arm around him.

“Okay, maybe I’m wrong…” Napoleon said. “You know, maybe we can head back home, and I’ll start a fire in the fireplace.”

“In a little bit; Baba Yaga isn’t done hunting leaves yet,” Illya said, noting the Mau’s pounce as she pursued another leaf. “And I would like to have some toasted marshmallows by the fire, too.”

“How about we swap ghost stories and have them be _ghosted_ marshmallows?”

Illya exhaled sharply at the pun.

“I shall pour this on you in a minute,” he teased, indicating the cocoa.

“Good, maybe I’ll finally be warm…”

Illya tried his best to look annoyed, but lost his poise and snarked into his cocoa.

“I know, I know,” Napoleon said. “I’m lucky that you love me.”

“You are,” Illya agreed. “And… I am, too.”

He looked around, making sure that they weren’t being observed by any of the other park patrons, and then gently kissed Napoleon.

“See? Romance woke up on my autopsy table,” he murmured.

“And I’m grateful for that,” Napoleon murmured back.

They were both grateful for a lot of things.


End file.
